


A Smile Brighter Than The Sun

by RaeOfSunshine738



Series: Baby Days [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Babies, Baker Kino Makoto, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, I Love Kino Makoto, Medical Scientist Mizuno Ami, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, extreme fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: Ami's been a mother for eight months now, and so far, she's gotten used to it and has never been happier having her little princess Hime in her life. But as for her best friend Makoto, being the godmother/auntie to her best friend's daughter still brings out the softie side in her. Sequel to Forever Your Friend, lots of fluffiness.





	A Smile Brighter Than The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkingspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/gifts).

Hime's laughter, a beautiful sound to anyone and everyone. Her smile shone brighter than the sun, and her sweet face could turn frowns upside down in an instant. Ami and Zoisite alike were both so incredibly thankful and couldn't feel more blessed with the sweet and beautiful baby girl that they'd both brought into the world.

Nothing in the galaxy could be loved more than precious little Hime Kaioruna, born to Zoisite and Ami Kaioruna on Mother's Day. Ha, how ironic.

The couple sat on their living room floor, playing with their little girl on the playmat as she reached for the rattle that Ami shook above her, eventually snatching it away from her mother. "She has your smile," Zoisite commented to Ami, making her smile a little as she gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

"_But _she has your laugh," Ami added, and as if on purpose, the small infant giggled just like her daddy, warming both parents' hearts over the sweet laughter of their little Princess.

* * *

A little later in the afternoon, Ami had suggested for the family of three to head outside for some fresh air, just to bask out in the spring breeze and enjoy themselves. Zoisite was playing with his daughter on their picnic blanket, and from what Ami could hear as she lounged and just relaxed, they were surely having fun.

"Don't have too much fun, you two! We need some energy for tomorrow," she joked.

"Alright, alright," Zoisite grinned, playfully sticking his tongue out at Ami. She just giggled, as his silly and child-like antics usually amused her at times. Lifting her sunglasses up, Ami's heart stopped beating at the sight in front of her, as she knew that it was 100% picture-worthy. A few blue morpho butterflies had landed on Hime's arms, her giggling like her father as she moved around to look at the little creatures.

"Zoi, take a picture," Ami ordered, whispering in order to be careful and try to not scare the butterflies away from their backyard.

"Got it," he replied hurriedly, pulling out his phone as she pulled out hers, both of them snapping pictures of it to send to their individual friend group. And some video footage, too.

They were was quick to send it to her group of girlfriends, who Zoisite basically considered as sisters to him, and they all practically fangirled over the video and pictures their friend sent them.

_ut: eee, so adorable! darn you, mother emotions._

_rh: awww_

_ma: one word. a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e._

_mk: room 4 2 more? :)_

He read the last message out loud to his wife, and she smiled and said yes to the question in matter.

"Tell Mako there's always room for her and Nephrite," Ami smiled her same cheeky grin, picking up her daughter as she herself laid back on her lounge chair, holding her little girl close to her chest.

Another fifteen minutes passed by, and in that time, Ami had handed over Hime to Zoisite, him bouncing her up and down on his knee. The gateway could be heard creaking open, and a head peeked in cheekily, a happy-sounding voice rang out from behind the double-gates, Makoto trying to tiptoe in subtly.

"Hello?" she asked. "Can we come in?" Ami turned her head to look at her best friend, who held a picnic basket in her free hand.

"Sure thing," the medical scientist nodded.

"We're here." Zoisite called out as he petted the almond-brown hair he and his daughter shared, her reaching her chubby little arms up to try and grab his hands, fingers, and wrists.

"Yay, more time with my niece! Hand me my goddaughter!" she shouted as she ran away from behind the gate to where the couple sat in the grass, tossing her picnic basket into her husband's hands, him laughing at her actions.

Getting down onto her knees, Makoto leaned over in hopes of stealing Hime from where she sat in her daddy's lap, Ami just observing the entire scene with laughter. "No, no!" he protested as Makoto took her away and he gently grasped Hime from under her arms, with the permission of Ami to let Makoto take her, that was. "Give me back my baby!"

"Hand over the cute baby, Zoisite." Makoto threatened, a fiery look in her eyes that could scare away any of her friends' husbands. "I _will _try and hurt you."

"I'm with her," Ami agreed.

"But, hone -" Zoisite whined.

"You'll live," Ami smirked. "Let Makoto have Hime.

"Fine," he huffed under his breath, acting a little like a sore loser over his loss to his wife's best friend.

"Be very gentle with her, Makoto," he ordered the tall baker. "Your muscles are known to snap bones.

"Aren't I always gentle with babies?" she questioned him with a teasy smile, making Ami and Nephrite giggle at their argument as they sat together in a corner, just whispering back and forth with one another. "Hi, beautiful," she cooed as she put her pinkie in Hime's hand, allowing her goddaughter to squeeze it. "You missed your Auntie Mako, didn't you?"

Zoisite rolled his eyes, walking over to the corner where his friend and wife were sitting and joining in on the conversation. "Why do we speak with this crazy lady?" he asked as he bit into one of Makoto's mini-lemon cakes, everyone's favorite dessert.

She turned her head to shoot him another fiery eye look, combined with the signature death stare. "I heard that, you know, Zoisite." she scolded, him slouching at her words. "If I didn't have the cutest kid ever in my hands right now, you'd be dead meat."

Nephrite and Ami just laughed at their silly argument, feeling rather entertained by their playful teases and jokes to each other.

* * *

Later on, at nighttime, since the quartet had been hanging out together for so long, Makoto laid down against the rug, her knees bent up to her chest as she bounded Hime up and down, with Nephrite and Zoisite preparing dinner together and Ami observing the sweet moments between her best friend and baby daughter.

"You're having fun, now, aren't you, cutie pie?" Makoto giggled to Hime, letting her place her little but strong baby hands on her cheeks, slapping her palms against them. "Your daddy was wrong, you love your Auntie Mako now, don't you?" she asked, rubbing her nose against the laughing baby's button-like one.

"Chill out, Makoto," Ami said, rubbing her best friend's arm. "But I do agree that I think she really likes you. She always squeals and whines whenever she sees on of your desserts in our hands."

"What can I say? I wasn't named the best baker in Tokyo for no reason," Makoto bragged. "Everyone must love my treats."

"Maybe, I can take you to my bakery for the day, Little Bit," she cooed as she sat upright, lifting up Hime's long-sleeved shirt to tickle her tummy. "And we can eat cupcakes and cookies together, how does that sound?"

"Mako, you know she's too young to eat pastries, right?" Ami asked, wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "But maybe one day, am I right, boys?" she asked as she looked over to their husbands, who laughed out loud as they brought over everyone's dinner plates.

Baby Hime just smiled as she looked around at everyone. It had been a perfect day, and tomorrow, the day after that, and so on would all continue to be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto is a softie and nobody can convince me she isn't.


End file.
